


This Means War {So Fire Away}

by xTarmanderx



Series: Consequences of Our Past [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Liam’s past comes back to haunt him in an unexpected way.





	This Means War {So Fire Away}

**Author's Note:**

> Hold your breath and buckle up, kiddos. Part two is going to get a little bumpy.
> 
> If you haven’t read the first fic, I highly encourage you do so and check the tags and warning for the chapters. 
> 
> Warning for this chapter is a nightmare that deals with claustrophobia.

“I can’t believe it’s December already,” Liam said as he shifted another box in the storage unit. From somewhere beyond his line of sight, Theo grunted in response. “My kids are already asking when I’m going to put up decorations. Who does that?” He asked, rotating the box. “Hey, this one says wreaths. Want it?” He asked, already shifting it into his arms to carry to the front of the unit.

“Please and thank you.” Theo replied. “Liam, you remember the door decorating contest for Halloween, right? The school goes all out for the holidays. Wait until you see Lydia’s fake snow. It’s like a true winter wonderland in her room.”

“Seriously? And ugh, don’t remind me of Halloween. I’m still mad at Mason for winning. Who buys skull lights to hang in the doorway?” Liam said, adding the box to a small stack of them. “How many more boxes do we need?”

“They’re numbered, Liam. Count how many we’ve got.” Theo answered. He rolled his eyes and knelt down, scanning the outside of the box he’d just sat down. They were numbered 1-12 and each box had a number circled, signifying where it fell in the sequence and had a label printed neatly on it. Liam was pretty sure his boyfriend was an organization freak. 

“We’ve got four more to find.” He said, turning back to the unit. “Looks like you’re missing ornaments and lights, at least that’s what I’m thinking. Unless you have them labeled as something else.”

“Those should be right. I’ve got two boxes of ornaments. Which reminds me, do you have an allergy to Christmas trees? I was thinking about getting a real one this year but if you’re allergic, I can just pull this plastic one out of storage.” Theo said, popping up from the far right corner. He carried two boxes to the stack Liam had created, setting them down gently. 

“No, I’m not allergic. You...you really go out for this kind of thing, don’t you?” Liam lifted an eyebrow at him. “I’ve never met someone who decorates for every single holiday. Who are you?” He joked, smiling as Theo rolled his eyes. “Thanksgiving, T. You decorated with plastic turkeys and little pumpkins and horns of plenty. Everything was orange and brown themed.”

“Holidays are my favorite time of year.” Theo shrugged one shoulder, grinning. “You didn’t complain about my foster mom’s house being decked out.”

“I’m not complaining now.” Liam said, stepping toward him. Theo’s arms wound around his waist and he settled his own around Theo’s neck, smiling softly. “I liked having Thanksgiving with them.” It had been chaotic, sure, but Liam had loved the hustle and bustle in the house where kids ran around freely and all clambered to talk to Theo and show him their rooms. One look around the house and Liam had immediately understood where Theo’s love of decorating had come from. 

“They loved having you. They’ve invited us back for Christmas, but I haven’t told them yes or no yet. I wasn’t sure what your plans were and I didn’t want to assume.” Theo said, leaning in and kissing his nose. “I liked having you for Thanksgiving.”

“My mom was relieved I wasn’t going to be alone. I kept telling her that Mason’s family had invited me over, but she worries too much.” Liam smiled fondly. His mother and stepfather had taken a vacation to Aruba over the holiday, something they’d planned with their friends at the beginning of summer. Jenna had fretted immediately over it when Liam had told her he was moving back to Beacon Hills, but he’d assured her that he would make plans and not spend the holidays alone. With Theo in his life and a solid community at his school, he’d known that he could have had his pick of Thanksgiving plans. But Theo’s foster mom had asked to meet him and Liam hadn’t been able to resist Theo’s puppy eyes. Despite the fact that it had only been a couple of months since they had gotten together, meeting Theo’s family hadn’t really seemed like such a monumental step. They’d welcomed him with open arms and sent him home with more than enough leftovers for his following work week. Liam would have been embarrassed if they hadn’t done the exact same for Theo. 

“I’m just glad I got to spend it with you. And that I didn’t go Black Friday shopping on my own. That would have been miserable.” Theo grinned. “Let’s finish up here and go back to my place, yeah? We can enjoy some hot chocolate and watch a movie and just stay in for the night.”

“I’m surprised you don’t want to decorate immediately.” Liam said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh, Liam. Decorating will be an all day affair.” Theo kissed his nose again and let go of him, slipping out of his arms. “We’re going to relax tonight, tree hunt and decorate tomorrow, and then spend Sunday napping by the fireplace. It’ll be perfect.”

“If you start saying we’re going to roast chestnuts, I’m not helping you decorate.” Liam warned, a smile teasing his lips. “All right. Let’s find these last two boxes and go. I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted from this week.”

“That’s because you graded like a hundred essays. I can’t believe you made those poor kids write the day they got back from break.” Theo chuckled and shook his head, moving back into the storage unit. 

“I needed to make sure they hadn’t forgotten anything over the holiday. You made them do a lab on Tuesday,” Liam reminded as he went back to his side of the unit and started to read labels on boxes again. 

“It was a fun lab! You’re just mad because they did my homework again and not yours.” Theo said. 

“That’s besides the point. Just you wait until I have the better scores at the end of the year.” Liam said, crouching down and pulling out his phone to use as a flashlight. 

“End of the summer.” Theo corrected with a low chuckle. 

“Whatever.” Rolling his eyes, Liam shifted forward a couple of steps. “How do you have this much stuff again? I’m dating a pack rat, aren’t I?”

“You are and you love it,” Theo said. Liam could practically hear the smirk in his voice. “Hey, I’ve got the last two boxes over here. I need your help lifting stuff off of them.”

“You just want to watch me flex.” Liam joked, getting up and making his way back around the stacked boxes until he was behind Theo. 

“Can’t help it if I’ve got a smoking hot boyfriend with biceps I could bounce a quarter off of.” Theo grinned wickedly at him as he turned, shifting sideways so Liam could brush past him. “And an ass that just won’t quit,” he added, pinching him lightly. Yelping, Liam flushed and jabbed his elbow back into Theo’s ribcage. 

“You’re an absolute nuisance and I am breaking up with you.” He declared, leveling Theo with his best unimpressed look. It was ruined by the smile creeping over his face and they both burst into laughter, shaking their heads as they shuffled around and started to move boxes again. A few minutes later, they had what they needed and Theo secured the door on his unit while Liam loaded up the bed of the truck. He climbed into the cab after finishing up, Theo joining him a moment later. After sharing a glance, both men dove for the radio dial.

“Liam! It’s my truck!” Theo laughed, attempting to bat his fingers away from the tuner. 

“And I’m the passenger that is going to claim kidnapping and assault charges if you pinch me again!” Liam said after receiving a slight pinch to the back of his hand. “There is such a thing as too much Christmas music!” 

“Lies!” Theo grinned and grabbed Liam’s upper arm to stop him, lunging forward and grabbing his other one. Liam’s breath caught instantly, his body going perfectly still as his gaze dropped submissively to the seat separating them. The fight drained from his body and Theo’s hands fell a split second later, the realization crashing over both of them. Liam slowly lowered his arms and looked up, his chest clenching as he saw Theo’s horrified expression. “Liam, I didn’t-“

“Don’t.” Liam’s voice cracked and they both flinched. “It was normal. We were just playing around.” He took a deep breath and cautiously reached over, taking Theo’s hand and squeezing it tight. “I’m okay.”

“I shouldn’t have grabbed you. I knew better.” Theo replied softly, rubbing his thumb across the back of Liam’s hand. 

“It’s okay. Really.” Liam said, looking up at him. “We can’t always know every little thing that’s going to trigger me. Seriously, I’m fine.” He smiled weakly, hoping to give Theo a little more confidence. “I’m not having a panic attack over this. We’re good.”

“I just feel like I should know better by now.” Theo said, exhaling slowly. He pushed his free hand back through his hair, sliding it down to squeeze the back of his neck. “I have to keep reminding myself not to grab you. I’m not complaining about having to do that,” he added before Liam could get the wrong idea. “I just wish I was being a better boyfriend and remembered every time. I hate making the same mistake.” There was an edge of vulnerability in his voice that made Liam’s stomach flip. This was the kind of raw honesty and communication that his relationship with Matt had always lacked.

“People make mistakes.” Liam said softly, bringing up their joined hands and kissing Theo’s fingertips. “I don’t hold it against you. If anything, it makes me angrier with hi...with Matt.” He said, steeling himself as he said the name he feared most. “It just reminds me that what you and I have is real. What I had with him was just...abuse.” It feels different saying the words out loud. It’s like a small reminder of his freedom, shattering the illusion that part of him still clings to where he believes Matt cared about him. He wasn’t sure he could ever really get rid of that part.

“Yeah.” Theo smiled softly and nodded at their joined hands. “You and me are the real deal, Liam. You’ve met my family. Gonna be hard to get rid of me now.” He joked.

“Damn.” Liam clicked his tongue lightly and shook his head. “Guess I’m going to have to get used to your annoying habits then.” Before Theo could protest, he leaned in and captured his lips in a soft kiss. It wasn’t much, both of them smiling too hard for it to be perfect, but that was what made it special. He pulled back and hit the radio, turning to Theo’s favorite Christmas station. “You’re lucky I think you’re cute. But if they play ‘Christmas Shoes’ then I’m jumping out of this truck.” He warned. The song has always made him emotional and he was determined not to cry in front of the other man. Not tonight, at least.

“Deal.” Theo grinned and freed his hand for a moment, shifting gears before taking Liam’s again. He started singing along immediately to whatever was playing, throwing smiles at Liam as they drove away from the storage unit and back to Theo’s apartment. He shook his head at his boyfriend and glanced at the window, unable to wipe the smile from his face.

-

They ordered in a pizza that night, trading in the hot chocolate they’d initially decided on for alcoholic milkshakes instead. It meant a little more time cleaning up after dinner, but Liam didn’t mind. He dried off the plate he’d been washing, his eyes following Theo as he moved around the living room. “What are you up to?” He asked, watching in appreciation as his shirtless boyfriend bent down in front of his bookshelf.

“You’ll see.” Theo replied over his shoulder. He pulled a record free from his collection and got back to his feet, crossing to his entertainment center where the record player was set up. “You almost done in there?” He asked, pulling the record from its sleeve.

“Just finished.” Liam answered, turning to put the plate away. He wiped his hands and then the counter, hanging the dish towel back over the oven door before stepping out into the living room. Theo turned and held out his hand, backing him closer as music filled the air around them. “Oh my god,” Liam snorted softly as Elvis began to serenade them. “You’ve got Elvis Christmas music? On vinyl? You’re such a nerd.”

“Shut up and dance with me.” Theo laughed, grabbing him around the waist and lowering him in a dip. Liam squeaked and grabbed his neck tightly, flushing as Theo chuckled and smirked down at him. “You didn’t really think I’d drop you, did you?” He asked, pulling Liam back up against his chest. His heart skipped a beat and he swallowed hard, shaking his head. As Theo opened his mouth again, Liam stole his words with a kiss.

The kiss didn’t stay tame between them. Liam’s fingers tangled in Theo’s hair as he licked into the heat of his mouth, pressing into him. Theo’s fingers dug into his hips for a moment, brushing just under his shirt and touching his bare skin, before he pulled back with a soft pant. “I know,” Liam groaned as he dropped his head against Theo’s shoulder. His boyfriend sighed and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head, squeezing Liam against his chest. They’d had an agreement when they started dating that things couldn’t escalate when Liam had been drinking and had an emotional day. He wouldn’t quite call his brief moment of panic in the truck a major concern, but he knew Theo would disagree. The rule was there for his own protection and he’d been the one to suggest it. Taking it back was off the table.

“Dance with me?” Theo asked, leaning in and brushing his nose against Liam’s. “Just one song and then we can get ready for bed. Pick this right up in the morning if you want.” He said, smiling fondly. Liam nodded and kissed him again, softer this time. They swayed out of sync with the music after that, not really dancing but simply content to be in one another’s arms. As the song ended, Liam tightened his grip on Theo’s arms and kept him there. They swayed until the record came to an end, trading soft kisses and gentle touches until it was over. Theo kissed his forehead and shooed him to get ready for bed, shutting down the record player and putting his music away. By the time he joined Liam in bed, their exhaustion had settled in and they were barely in each other’s arms before sleep claimed them.

_ Liam whimpered as Matt grabbed his upper arm, ducking his head as the taller man dragged him back toward their bedroom. “Matt! Please, I’m sorry.” He said, twisting in his grasp as his fingers dig in harder. “Y-you’re hurting me.” He said as Matt hauled him into the bedroom. _

_ ”This is for your own good.” Matt replied firmly, opening the door to their closet. Liam squirmed harder, a rough sob escaping as Matt sent him tumbling back into the rack of clothes. He threw himself at the door as it shut, screaming as he heard the lock start to click. The door flew back open and caught him in the cheek, a gasp of pain escaping him as he fell back onto the floor. “Shut up!” Matt barked, sneering down at him. Liam scrambled back, barely avoiding the kick aimed for his face. A knock on the front door made them both go still. Liam’s breath hitched as he watched Matt’s expression turn dark. “Not. A. Sound.” He warned, pulling the door shut again. The lock clicked into place and Liam whined, crawling forward slowly and uselessly turning the doorknob. _

_ Liam carefully slowed his breathing and clawed at the frame of the door, shuddering as his fingers pressed into the indents he’d left the last time he’d been locked away. He lifted up onto his knees and fumbled with the light switch, hating how he already knew it wouldn’t work. He slumped back down against the door frame and curled up, knees hugged against his chest as he waited. _

_ What felt like hours later, the door finally opened again. Liam lifted his puffy red eyes up at Matt, flinching from the look of pure disgust thrown at him. He crawled back but Matt was faster, grabbing him by the neck and dragging him onto his feet. “That was our neighbor at the door,” Matt snarled, spittle flying from his lips and flecking across Liam’s face. “Was wondering if she needed to call the cops. Had to invite her in and convince her she was just hearing my tv again.” He seethed, tightening his hold and cutting off Liam’s air supply. He grabbed at Matt’s wrist with a weak gasp, struggling to draw in breath. “How many times do we have to go over this, Liam?” Matt demanded, yanking him out of the closet and tossing him over against the bed. He looked away as Matt removed his belt, knowing what was to come. _

_ ”Liam.” Matt sighed softly and crawled onto the bed, flicking his tongue over his thumb. He rubbed it gently across Liam’s cheek, rubbing away at the blood that had crusted onto his skin. “You know how I get worked up, baby. You know I only do this because I love you.” He leaned down, softly brushing his lips against Liam’s. “Don’t you want to be good for me?” He whispered, moving farther down to kiss Liam’s neck. “Be good for Theo?” He asked, grabbing Liam by the hips and dragging his pants down harshly. “I’ll be better next time. Better than him.” He promised. Liam closed his eyes. _

He jerked upright in bed, gasping for breath as his hand slid over his heart. “No!” He screamed, immediately covering his mouth to muffle the sounds. Rough sobs tumbled from his lips and he rocked himself in place, shaking his head furiously as tears poured down his face.

“Liam?” He distantly heard someone say his name and he seized up in response, feeling cold all over. No. No, Matt wasn’t supposed to be here. Liam shook his head weakly, lifting his gaze to find a pair of eyes watching him. He scrambled back, keeping one hand clamped over his mouth as he tumbled from the bed. The noise of his thud was deafening and he bit down on his palm, trying not to scream as a shadow hovered over him. Screaming only made it worse.

“Liam, it’s me. You’re okay.” Light flooded the room from the bedside table, chasing away the lingering shadows and monsters trapped in his head. He shakily lowered his hand from his mouth, staring up at Theo peering down at him. He wordlessly held out his hand, trying not to flinch as Theo’s warm hand gripped his wrist and helped him up. He crawled onto the bed and straight into Theo’s lap, internally cursing himself for still wanting to run as warm arms wrapped around him. As much as he wanted and needed the comfort, another part of him didn’t want to be touched. Theo’s hand down his back made his skin crawl and he muffled a frustrated scream against Theo’s shoulder, another muted sob spilling from his lips. Theo dropped his arms immediately, seeming to read the situation, and Liam pressed harder into his chest.

“I want to kill him.” Liam whimpered, shuddering helplessly against Theo. “I can’t even sleep through the fucking  _ night  _ because of him.” He hissed, fear transforming into anger.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Theo asked softly.

“It...it was another memory. Mostly.” Liam said, knowing he needed to get it over with if he wanted to go back to sleep any time soon. “He locked me in a closet. Then he put me on the bed. It stopped there.” He said quietly, the words already slipping from his mind. It didn’t really matter. He knew he’d never forget what had actually been said to him in those moments. It was always more of the same, apologies and confessions of love while promising to be better. Assuring Liam that his pain was going to be worth it when Matt made him into the perfect boyfriend. Slave was more like it.

“I’m sorry.” Theo said softly, tenderly kissing the top of his head. “Do you want me to fix you something to drink? Maybe some tea?” He suggested.

“No.” Liam shook his head and looked up, sighing heavily. “I just want to go back to sleep. Can we just keep the light on?” He asked.

“Whatever you need.” Theo assured. He shifted back and eased them back onto the mattress, letting Liam readjust and situate himself across his chest. “Would it help if I sang to you?” He offered up. Liam considered it for a moment and then shook his head, closing his eyes with a heavy sigh.

“Just hold me.” He said, reaching for Theo’s hand so he could tangle their fingers together. An uneasy silence blanketed the room and Liam focused on evening out his breathing, hoping he could fool Theo into believing he’d fallen back asleep. He kept track of each subtle shift of Theo until the man was finally asleep, exhaling shakily as fresh tears filled his eyes. He cried silently, emptying himself out until there was nothing left for him to give. Exhaustion eventually took hold, dragging him back into a restless slumber where monsters were waiting.

-

Liam was exhausted when he finally woke up. His limbs felt heavy, there was a dull throbbing in his skull, and his stomach churned in warning with each too quick movement. Theo’s fingers were softly carding through his hair, pausing only as Liam turned his head. He said nothing, exhaling slowly as he resumed the task at hand. Liam tried to smile, but it felt like a broken thing that was a mockery of the real deal. He flexed his right hand, surprised to find Theo’s own was still clutched in his grasp. “Hey,” he tried. As expected, his voice came out a pathetic croak that made his stomach churn again.

“Hey.” Theo echoed softly. It was like he sensed Liam’s headache. Theo had become a master at reading him after rough nights like the one before. “You want to stay here or move to the couch? I was going to make some eggs and toast when you’re ready.” He offered gently. Liam considered the options, a slow frown spreading as he tilted his head to meet Theo’s soft gaze.

“Thought you wanted to go out for breakfast before we went tree hunting,” he managed hoarsely. Theo shook his head, his fingers going still again as they settled at the base of Liam’s neck.

“The tree can wait. You’re more important.” Theo murmured. Liam’s insides twisted in guilt and he swallowed hard.

“No. I want to go out with you.” Liam said quietly. Theo’s expression twitched, concern flashing through his eyes. Liam understood. When his nightmares were at their peak, Liam tended to want to stay indoors and avoid all contact with people. Theo was his exception, as well as Mason. It was hit or miss when it came to his other friends. But today was supposed to be about Theo and doing the things he enjoyed. Liam wouldn’t take that from him. He couldn’t. “I want to help you pick a tree and decorate.”

“Breakfast here first.” Theo said, rubbing his thumb across the back of Liam’s hand. “Okay?”

“Deal.” Liam smiled weakly and leaned up, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll tell you if it gets to be too much.” He promised before getting up, reaching for the lamp to cut it off. “I need a shower. Eggs and toast sound great,” he added as he rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes burned from all of his crying and he needed a minute under hot water to warm him up. It would take some time before he started feeling fully human again. One step at a time.

A half hour under scalding water that tapered off into lukewarm helped him feel less like a zombie. He dried off and hurried to get dressed, hoping that he hadn’t kept Theo waiting for too long. His boyfriend was still at the stove, glancing back with a smile as he heard Liam’s approach. “Good morning. Yours should be done in a couple of minutes.” Theo said. “I’d have been done sooner, but I wanted to make sure it wasn’t cold for you.” He explained. Liam nodded and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his face between Theo’s shoulder blades for a moment. When he pulled back, he pressed a soft kiss to the DNA tattoo behind Theo’s ear.

“I really don’t know how I deserve you.” Liam whispered. He hooked his chin over Theo’s shoulder, watching him scramble the eggs. “It smells great.”

“Just a dash of paprika to liven it up a little.” Theo explained, using the spatula to move the eggs around. He reached for the salt and pepper, shaking them in quickly before stirring again. “Can you grab the plate from the counter for me?”

“Sure.” Liam stepped back and grabbed the dish, turning around so Theo could empty the eggs onto his plate. The toaster went off and the both jumped, Liam barely managing to hold onto his plate. He reached for the toast with his fingers lightly shaking, snagging both and dropping them onto his plate. Theo moved the dishes into the sink and gave them a quick rinse, nodding for Liam to go ahead to the table.

“You ever been Christmas tree shopping before?” Theo asked, coming out of the kitchen and joining him. When Liam shook his head, his smile widened. “I think you’ll enjoy it. There’s something magical about it.”

“You think everything involving the holidays is magical,” Liam pointed out. His voice was a little harder than intended, but Theo didn’t seem thrown. He was used to Liam struggling to regain his composure on difficult days.

“You telling me I’m too old to believe in magic, Dunbar?” Theo teased before taking a bite of his toast. He chewed for a moment and reached for the glass of apple juice he’d poured before Liam had left his shower. “It takes me back to being a kid again. I know you’ve got to have some incredible childhood memories of holidays.” Liam smiled slightly at that, inclining his head. He took his first bite of the eggs and closed his eyes for a moment, thinking it over.

“Lady fingers,” he said when he finally looked at Theo. “Mom and I always baked some for Christmas and Thanksgiving. It was something she did with her sister growing up. She used to get so annoyed with me because I’d eat as much powdered sugar as I could while we were rolling them in it. And she complained that mine were never the same size because I was too impatient rolling the dough.”

“What else?” Theo asked. Liam started to ask why, but he realized the answer a moment after. Liam knew everything about Theo’s childhood. When Liam couldn’t sleep or his fears woke him, Theo used his stories and his memories to soothe him. Liam had never offered any kind of information in return, nothing that wasn’t centered around Matt. He’d kept his boyfriend locked out for months and he needed to start opening up. Theo deserved everything he had to give.

“Christmas lights.” Liam said, reaching for his drink. “We used to drive an hour and a half out of town and wait in a line to see the lights in this neighborhood. It was tradition. Mason would come along with us and we were so in awe of everything. But after a couple of years, the magic finally died. Some of our favorite Christmas displays were no longer put out and it just didn’t feel the same.” He said, curling his fingers around the cup. “We tried again once or twice when I was in high school, but it stopped being fun. Here and there we would go look at lights in the local neighborhoods, but it wasn’t as fun. It felt like the older I got, the less people really cared about Christmas. So I guess I did, too.”

Theo stayed quiet after that, not pushing for anything more. Liam breathed a little easier as he finished his breakfast. He took the plates and emptied cups, heading for the kitchen while Theo went to the bathroom. Within the hour, they were situated in Theo’s truck and on their way to a Christmas tree farm. Liam knew they had passed at least eight roadside stands, but Theo seemed to have a location in mind. Twenty minutes later he pulled into a parking lot across from the athletic dome, a fond smile gracing his lips. Liam hopped out after they parked and Theo twined their fingers together, keeping him close as they approached the Christmas trees protected by a mesh fence. They nodded a greeting to the man guarding the entrance and stepped past him, Theo weaving his way through the first row of trees.

“So, what exactly do you look for in a Christmas tree?” Liam asked. Theo pulled him close and to a stop, wrapping his arms around him and leaning their foreheads together.

“It’s simple.” Theo murmured with a chaste kiss to his forehead. “First, It has to be something that fits. It can’t be too tall or too wide.” He said. “Second, it should look healthy. I’m going to have to water it to keep it alive, but it should already be healthy to start. Makes keeping it alive easier. Third, make sure it has no insects. No eggs, no nests, nothing. And then we have a tree.”

“Sounds easy enough.” Liam said, glancing around the small maze. “I never had a real tree growing up. My mom had one of those fake ones that had a stand and you just hooked the branches onto it and they varied in length. One year, she got one that was pre-lit, too.” He shook his head slightly. “She just got tired of decorating, I guess. And I was away in college and couldn’t help. I doubt she’s even decorating this year.”

“Do you want to go see them?” Theo asked, drawing back a little so he could look Liam in the eyes. “For Christmas,” he clarified when Liam didn’t answer for a beat. “Maybe your mom decorated this year.”

“I don’t think I can.” Liam said softly. He took a shaky breath and pressed his eyes shut tight, battling the threat of tears. He hadn’t seen his mother since before he’d met Matt. Phone calls were difficult enough. Seeing her in person...Liam was sure he would break immediately. His mother knew him far too well. She’d be devastated to know what he’d kept from her for all this time.

“No pressure,” Theo murmured softly. Warm lips pressed to his forehead again and he exhaled shakily. “You can do whatever you want this holiday.” He assured. Liam nodded and curled his fingers briefly in Theo’s shirt before he pulled back with a thin smile.

“Let’s find you a Christmas tree,” he said softly.


End file.
